Jimmu goes to Jail
'''Jimmu goes to Jail '''is a 1965 movie starring Jimmu, right after Inotoko stole his money for a phone-in order to overseas people. This is the film debut of Jimmu. Jimmu goes to jail for tryingto watch the peanuts after finding out that his money was stolen by Inotoko for a phone-in order for tv guide (Dec 4 1965 issue) Jimmu was forced to spend xmas 1965 in Philly due to the peanuts theme song reaching #1 (nov 6- dec 25 1965), but fled to the united kingdom due to being depressed about Inotoko being brainwashed by a roundabout. Jimmu.png|it's december 9, 1965, and where the heck is Inotoko Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|On the first day of Christmas, my true love said to me, watch the magic roundabout on bbc1. wait a minute, who wrote this? Fh in the 60s.jpg|i did. i'm the owner of the mental home. Jimmu.png|gopnuts? who wrote this? Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|i did. Katsudō Shashin.jpg|me too. the peanuts is a stupid name. GOPNuts is better Jimmu.png|wait a minute, Inotoko took this snapshot of the strip. Evil Barney.png|On the first day of Christmas, my true love said to me, watch um....... Snoopy.png|moi Th (4).jpg|FUCK Florence and the Evil Roundabout. Jimmu.png|i can't believe that inotoko is taken to a mental home in the uk. Fh in the 60s.jpg|im puttin a soap bar in your mouth cuz of my fav tv show. florence is a homophobe, like me. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|good thing i'm on before the suckahs Th (4).jpg|Not so fast. *ties up Florence and ducktapes her eyes & mouth* Deadflorence.png|MPHMPHMPHMPH. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|Finally I'm free. *escapes and travels to Tokyo* 5 min later.jpg Mr rusty.jpg|you're not goin anywhere. Scene Missing.PNG Jimmu.png|come on snoopy, f*ck me Snoopy.png|Okay. Scene Missing.PNG Th (4).jpg|I finally tied up that little bitch of a mother fucker. Krissy Ikeman.png|hfdvmikgnbmjsfd Th (4).jpg|The fuck? Jimmu.png|go ahead and f*ck me Snoopy.png|c'est bien ye........ Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|snoopy, go home right now (perth, pennsylvania) Snoopy.png|Fine. Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|this is bbc1 Too cute too cute too cute.jpg Th (4).jpg|This is shit. Mr rusty.jpg|more like you are shit. im cool Th (4).jpg|Your shit too. Zebedee.jpg|do you love my album, time 4 bed? Th (4).jpg|That's also shit. Zebedee.jpg|the song yesterday is shit. my songs are better than your crap! Th (4).jpg|It's rape time. Zebedee.jpg|u can't rape me. my bottom has springs. *JUMPS* Th (4).jpg|f*ck. zebedee ran away. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|f*ck me instead. Th (4).jpg|Okay. Censor bar.png Jimmu.png|better not be lyndon homophobe johnson's lame and boring address. i want mah snoopy Snoopy.png|Here. Jimmu.png|just in time for a........... Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|lyndon homophobe johnson's address is starting now! Snoopy.png|f*ck. he has female children. Mr rusty.jpg|PAUL, GO BACK TO JAIL, AND INOTOKO, U R GROUNDED Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|I'm his grandfather and no he's not grounded I'm older than you. Th (4).jpg|Six fuckin cop. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|go to jail, paul, and inotoko, the magic roundabout starts in 30 seconds Th (4).jpg|NO!!!!! 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|obey me, or i'll squish you and your band mates Th (4).jpg|Fine, but your a Nazi. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|HITLER DIED 20 YEARS AGO YOU IDIOT *TAKES PAUL TO JAIL * Th (4).jpg|I'm comparing you to hitler. What an idiot. 15329344268 0382924e62.jpg|* takes paul in car and drives off to jail * Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|THIS IS BBC1 Too cute too cute too cute.jpg Nakamuragatanawithsword.png|NO. Katsudō Shashin.jpg|since when does he teleport to the united kingdom 250px-Farfour.jpg|On the first day of Allahmas, my true love said to me, watch "Allahu Akbar. Death to America. Death to Israel. A curse upon the Jews. Victory to Islam." I live in Jordan. Jimmu.png|Allahmas? WHAT? ARE YOU AN ISLAMIC? 250px-Farfour.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Sucks B*lls. GO WATCH A Hussein Allahmas. 250px-Farfour.jpg|im throwin snoopy out by the window and into the garbage Category:1965 Films Category:Films Shot in Black & White